Recent evidence suggests patients with bulimia respond to desipramine therapy. Forty bulimics will be treated either with desipramine, or placebo while controlling for concurrent depression. Hormonal responses (TRH-stim for TSH, GH, and PRL and DST for cortisol, ACTH and beta endorphin), will also be evaluated to determine if neuroendocrine abnormalities initially present in bulimics will normalize with therapy.